The primary mission of the UCLA/RCMAR/CHIME Analysis Core (AnC) is to provide comprehensive analytic support to CHIME pilot investigators. The CHIME AnC will advance measurement methodology and statistical as well as qualitative analyses for minority aging research, and promote the participation of minority elders in research. The specific aims of the Analysis Core are: Aim 1: To identify, catalogue and distribute culturally informed and scientifically valid epidemiological, behavioral, and social measurement tools and analysis methods and promote their use in aging research; Aim 2: To assist pilot investigators with use or modification of existing measures, and with the development of new epidemiological, behavioral, or social measurement tools for use in culturally diverse elderly populations; Aim 3: To provide comprehensive methodological and statistical support to CHIME pilot investigators including qualitative methods (e.g., focus groups and cognitive interviews), sampling, patient recruitment, power, and statistical analyses; Aim 4: To provide comprehensive support for secondary analyses of economic or genetic data that will lead to interventions addressing health disparities. The CHIME AnC has a diverse faculty of internationally-recognized experts drawn from UCLA, Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science, and RAND. Additional expertise will be available to pilot investigators through collaboration agreements with the UCLA Older American Independence Center (OAIC), the UCLA California Center for Population Research, the USC-UCLA Center of Biodemography and Population Health, the UCLA Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI), the RAND Center for the Study of Aging, and the RAND Center for Population Health and Health Disparities.